


Camp Boiling Isles

by correl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Counselor AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correl/pseuds/correl
Summary: In which everyone is a camp counselor in the human world poorly pretending to be human. Luz joins as an intern. Things get awful quick.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note:
> 
> There are three teams on the camp.  
> Team Owl- Eda, Willow, Luz  
> Team Raven- Boscha, Lilith, Amity  
> Team Vulture- Gus, Edric, Emira
> 
> Everyone's five years older in this AU because I can't let twelve-year-old Gus be a camp counselor. its common sense
> 
> That said I want to continue this but this is just a fun little experiment for now. Don't expect much to come out of this
> 
> This was based off of some art I drew of the gang being camp counselors a while back: https://twitter.com/steriskk/status/1304739537793376257?s=19

Boscha slams both hands onto the table loudly. They're in the camp counselor's cabin. Her face is set into a sort of determined-yet-angry expression. It shouldn't be unusual, Amity thinks, since Boscha's always angry and constantly slams her hands into various things, but if she's called them all up early in the morning, it's probably about something important.

"What is it?" Lilith asks.

"Manager Belos hired a human today," Boscha says with danger in her voice. "We need to find out everything about her. We know she's in Team Owl. What are her stats? Is she intelligent? Fast? Strong? Most importantly, _will she be a formidable opponent in our annual sports events?_ "

"Boscha," Lilith begins. Amity can already sense the weariness creep in in her words. "The kids haven't even arrived to camp yet."

"They will tomorrow." Boscha hisses. She stops there, pausing, as if Amity and Lilith will suddenly realize the implications of her comment, but they don't. Amity, admittedly, has never managed to follow the girl's thought process.

When none of them answer after ten seconds, Boscha continues, "And our nine weeks of intense training will begin. We'll raise them to be young warriors. They'll have to be pushed to their limits. No letting down our guard this time- we _have_ to get the golden flag."

The golden flag is a flag that Amity thinks looks rather tacky for her taste, but she knows it's highly sought after by the three teams in Camp Boiling Isles regardless. Inter-camp sports events are held every week, and by the end of the camp, the team that has the most accummulated wins gets the flag. Of course, everybody knows the flag isn't the real prize- the satisfaction of seeing the defeat on the opposing teams is. 

That being said, Amity knows no one in the team cares more about the flag than Boscha. It's probably her competitive nature that's kept her going ever since she came into this world. Or maybe it's because she's so obsessed with sports. More likely, it's because last year, when the Owl team won, Eda has been propping the golden flag onto her team's cabin and flaunting it in every person she ran into, including her own teammates. She can still hear Boscha and Lilith seething.

Either way, Amity's worried. Boscha's making her game face already, and the slight foaming at her mouth might scare the kids (who aren't even here yet, she reminds herself) away. 

In an attempt to calm her down, Amity plays along. "Have you met her yet?"

Boscha frowns. "Not yet. I've seen her waltzing around the camp a few times, though. And apparently, our camp nurse is her mom. Eda probably convinced Belos to hire her... _to make connections with the camp nurse!_ " Boscha's eyes glint as if she's made a ground-breaking discovery. She scrambles to the corner of the cabin where the trash bin is situated. After a few seconds of rummaging, Boscha fishes out a piece of paper and begins scribbling. Amity can make out the words 'New enemy', 'War', and 'Infiltration'. Anything else is indecipherable chicken-scratch.

From the corner of her eye, Amity spots movement in the cabin windows. Boscha's still muttering incoherent words under her breath, so Amity takes the time to observe whoever's walking by. 

It's someone. They're wearing a yellow shirt, indicating that they're on the Owl team. And their skin is sort of tan. It's not like Willow or Eda's at all. Most importantly, the person has unmistakably round ears. 

It's the human.

Amity finds herself captivated for a reason she can't really explain. She's seen humans, of course, she's interacted with many of them since last year when she first joined the camp. But those were kids. She's never really seen...a human her age. 

She supposes that's why she's been staring for this long.

"What are you looking at?" Boscha snaps.

Amity turns her head back to face her teammates. "Nothing."

Lilith sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Boscha, it's seven-thirty in the morning. Shouldn't we, you know..."

Boscha raises an eyebrow.

Lilith sighs again. "...sleep?"

Amity doesn't think words like 'sleep' and 'rest' exist in Boscha's vocabulary. As expected, the girl starts to protest, "You can't leave now! Amity, _tell her this is important!_ "

"I don't really see how it is." Amity replies. She can see Lilith taking a few steps towards the cabin door, and she begins to follow her, too.

Boscha starts to make a sound not unlike a boiling kettle. 

"Hey! We can't afford to lose the flag this year. What if Team Vul-" Her rant is interrupted by Amity's slamming of the door behind her. She relishes in the blissful silence.

"Thanks." Lilith looks up at the sky. "We should go to bed."

Amity agrees. Unlike Boscha, Amity doesn't run on two hours of sleep per day.

They walk silently to their dormitory. The trip is pleasantly uneventful until they run into Eda, who's wearing the golden flag like a cape and not-so-casually rubbing it in Lilith's face ("Oh _sorry,_ didn't see you there, the light bouncing off of this _magnificent_ flag blinded me."). 

Amity isn't really affected by it, but she knows Lilith will be. Sure enough, when Amity glances at her mentor, her face has already turned into an alarming shade of purple. Despite them being just a few feet away from their dorms, Lilith lets out a growl and stomps back to the counselor's cabin, presumably having changed her mind about the whole sleeping thing. Her exit is punctuated by her sister's howls of laughter.

Amity guesses she'll be the only one getting any sleep any time soon.


	2. Under Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be a one-shot but you guys seemed to like it, so. I don’t know. I don’t know what this is. I know this is a terrible idea but I can’t stop. I think I’m just writing stuff for fun at this point and it’s just you guys tagging along. I want to say this will be a complete story but my track record has always been lacking LMAO so um...just a warning.

After yesterday's fiasco which had Boscha (angrily) announcing her vengence in front of the Owl cabin and Lilith screaming murder all whilst chasing Eda around the camp for approximately 6 hours, Amity decides that this day will be normal.

But really, when has anything been normal.

It's nine in the morning when the cars start coming in. Amity still isn't used to these big, hulking pieces of metal that seem to seamlessly slide over the road, but she manages to get over her discomfort and walk over to the pavement to greet the children one by one. Some of them wear disgruntled faces, clearly forced by their parents to come. Others look happy, clinging to their bags with the untainted hope of a lonely youth looking to make new friends. Amity can only look at them and pray- for their sanity- that they don't end up on Eda's camp.

"Why do you have pointy ears?" One of the kids ask.

"It’s decoration," Amity replies, following the camp protocol of blending in. She's pretty sure it doesn't work.

More people pour in, and Amity tries her best to make them feel welcomed.

"Welcome to Camp Boiling Isles," Amity chirps to a small child with red hair. 

"I don't want to be here," He replies bluntly before being dragged away by the hand by who Amity assumes is his mother.

The joy of childhood.

"Mittens!" She freezes up. The mere nickname activates Amity's fight or flight instinct. However, the two hands that grip Amity's shoulder prevent any chance of escape.

"What a lovely day," Edric sings from her left, his hand hard as iron as Amity struggles wildly against her captors. 

"Lovely day indeed. Would be a shame if someone sprayed glitter all over the cabins." Emira chimes. 

Amity stops moving, actually alarmed by her siblings' claims. "What? Are you guys serious?" 

She's ready to drop everything and clean up the mess (after she gives her siblings a proper slap on the face each), but Edric and Emira only laugh in response. 

"We're just kidding! Gosh."

"No one would prank the kids on their first day of camp, right?"

"Yeah. Even we gotta follow the pranktiquette rules, sis. Not everyone's paranoid like you are." 

Amity isn't really convinced since she's been duped one too many times by them. She decides she's too tired to care. "Aren't you guys supposed to be cleaning your cabins up?"

"You're right!" Edric looks at his wrist. "I guess we gotta go!" 

Amity feels the need to point out that humans only look at their wrist when there's a watch. Strangely, before she can gear herself up for a condescending speech, the two had already scampered off.

She finds out why when she turns around and sees Gus sprinting towards her, panting. Amity remembers that Gus has the misfortune of being stuck with her siblings because they're on the same team. For a brief moment they lock eyes and Gus, pained, says in between breaths, "They keep running _away,_ ", then he gathers himself and chases after the twins.

Out of all the camp counselors, Amity genuinely likes Gus, so she wishes him luck.

* * *

The kids are sorted to different teams based on their personality, athleticism, and their ability to tolerate Eda. Once the usual phones, cigarettes and other very illegal items are confiscated, Orientation starts, which is really just them playing introductory games until someone gets tired. Amity sits with Lilith, Boscha, and the new campers in a circle in a field, asking each one to introduce themselves. 

The session goes as planned, but Amity thinks the campers wouldn't be so anxious without Boscha scanning their campers up and down with a stare that can permeate personal space. It doesn’t help that she wears a bandanna with a slogan branded on it: “USE YOUR FISTS NOT WORDS.”. Other than hiding her third eye, Amity’s pretty sure the article serves no purpose other than to scare any newcomers into submission.

Amity can also hear her furiously scribbling notes. She doesn't need to look at them to know that Boscha's writing down people that might be a valuable asset to her sports team. When one of the kids finishes introducing himself, Amity makes an effort to snatch the paper out of Boscha's hands and rip it into shreds as quietly as possible so that the girl doesn't manage to intimidate everyone on the first day of camp. 

Boscha, to her credit, only snarls at her once.

When Orientation's over and lunch is getting ready to be served, Amity sits in the middle of a group of solemn kids, all of them depressed after having their devices snatched away from them a few hours ago. She can hear faraway screams, which means that Eda's trying to get the campers interested in eating live insects again. 

"What's that sound?" One of the campers, the one with black hair, asks. 

"Uh..." Amity contemplates on saying the truth or covering up by telling her it's just training. She doesn't know which prospect is more terrifying. "I guess they're shouting out of...joy?" Amity thinks she sounds convincing enough if she ignores the continuous cries for help emanating from the woods.

"Is it just me, or is the screaming getting louder?" A boy quips. Sure enough, Amity can hear the desperate shrieks of whoever was unlucky enough to be exposed to Eda's terrible taste in food. Someone covered in black from the head to the waist appears in the distance. As they gets closer, Amity realises that they're wearing a yellow shirt and the black substance they were covered in is actually _thousands of tiny wriggling insects._

_Oh,_ Amity realizes, _it's the human from yesterday._

Then the sensible part of her thinks, _Wait, no, she's heading straight for us with a swarm of insects on her body._

"Get them off me get them off me _get them OFF ME!_ " Now that the girl is in close proximity, Amity can see several _somethings_ wriggling in her hair and covering most of her arms. With every step the human takes, she leaves a small trail of insects behind. 

Fortunately, due to this, the bugs seem to be almost gone from her body when she reaches their area. Unfortunately, her first reaction when she sees a pot of food is to stick her head in it in an attempt to get rid of them, then scream from the heat because the meal had just finished cooking- really, what did she expect.

Some campers, having already noticed the severity of the situation, had scrambled away. Amity wishes she had the good sense to do the same.

Amity wonders what they're going to eat now when the food is practically inedible because of the insects, and- well, because the human had just put her head in it. The food begins spilling out of its pot and Amity thinks it's because of all the ruckus that happened earlier, but upon closer inspection she finds out that the insects are still alive and crawling out of the pot. They begin making themselves home in the floorboards of the canteen, the abandoned cups of fruit punch, and the shoes of children who are now probably regretting their decision to come to this camp. The human, hair covered in a thick film of porridge and spiders, is incapacitated and lies on the floor, spent.

Amongst the chaos that is children stepping over each other to get away from the insects, Lilith runs over to Amity. She feels a slight sense of relief since Lilith’s her mentor and she’s always her anchor in this titan-forsaken mess. Then she remembers that Lilith had once caused an evacuation in her attempt to prank her sister by flooding her cabin. Nevermind.

“I can’t believe Edalyn would do this,” Lilith, despite her expression going dark, sounds somewhat excited. Amity knows why. It’s because it means she has an excuse to go all-out on Eda. “I’ll make sure she's properly taken care of once this is over.”

That’s probably not a good sign.

Amity sifts though the stampede to locate Boscha. She‘s afraid of the clean-up they’ll have to do after this, but she’s more afraid of what Boscha will do in retaliation. “Where’s Boscha?”

“I saw her go in the cabin with the others,” Lilith answers as she tries to contain the insects by stomping on them. Amity feels thankful because she’s trying, but she knows it’ll be at least a week before the insects are gone.

Amity runs over to the cabin, where she can hear wails ringing out. She fears the worst and sprints over to the door. It opens before she moves an inch, and out comes a very sparkly Boscha.

The girl coughs (though hacking might be the better term to use here) and Amity, to her horror, sees something shiny come out of her mouth.

“Why is there _glitter_ in the cabin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Edric and emira found dead in a lake


	3. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which information is taken and Luz is probably traumatized in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was busy. Anyways! I don't know where this story is going sorry

Boscha comes out freshly showered sporting an oversized tee and a pair of shorts. She dries her hair furiously with a towel, although the resulting effect makes it look like she's wrestling with it. When Boscha's finally done, she looks at Amity and Lilith with an unspoken question.

Amity speaks up first. "There's still glitter in it."

Boscha lets out a guttural sound that's strangely animalistic for a witch and throws the towel onto the cabin floor in defeat. Amity doesn't blame her frustrations- it's the fifth time she's showered since the glitter incident. However, it's late at night, and Amity just wants to discuss their next step of action. "It's fine, you'll never get it out at this rate. Let's talk about what to do with her."

Eda has been ringing Lilith's phone non-stop for the past hour, demanding the human to be brought back. After the fifteenth ring, Lilith had locked the phone in a trunk because none of them could find the mute button (Human technology is complicated like that). Nevertheless, they have to come up with something fast before the witch pulls off some crazy feat again in her pursuit to get the human back. 

_The human_ refers to the new addition to Eda's team- the human counselor. After the chaos had been largely controlled, Amity had returned to the canteen to find Boscha holding the human captive by restraining her on the floor. Amity had suggested letting her go with a warning, and originally Lilith had agreed too, but when the human had mentioned Eda's name in passing she had apparently "changed her mind" and said that this was a "great opportunity to get ahead of Eda.". 

Sometimes she feels like the only rational person around. 

Then again, Amity sort of understands their anger, though her feelings of resentment are more subdued. After all, she doesn't know the full picture yet. The human seems clueless enough to incite incidents unintentionally. But she's on Eda's team, and honestly... she hasn't had a good impression on any member of her team, especially Eda herself.

Since Amity couldn't argue with Boscha, let alone Lilith, the human counselor is now bound to a chair with ropes situated in the cabin they're in. The human had been persistently talkative for the first hour until Boscha threatened to rip her lips off. 

  
It's been pretty quiet since then.

"I suggest we extort some information out of her, right? Humans are easily bribable, with their paper currency and whatnot." Lilith hums thoughtfully. "We could figure out what nasty plots Eda's been planning. Perhaps we could use a more effective method, though."

Aside from the slight implication of torture, there's a terrifying lilt to Lilith's voice that spells revenge, too. Amity supposes that with such a disastrous first day, her mentor is bound to seek vengeance. Boscha has other ideas. "I think we should use her as a bargaining chip. We could keep her here, feed her potato chips for a few days to sustain her. I know Eda's definitely going to want her back. We could negotiate something useful in return."

Lilith frowns. "I don't think humans... can survive on chips alone."

Amity decides to take the safer route. "I think bribing her is a good idea. We have inter-camp sports events coming up next week and we could definitely benefit if we knew Eda's game plan." 

"Do you think _she_ knows about Eda's game plan?" Lilith gestures vaguely towards their hostage. "I mean, I don't think she'd be careless enough to reveal any valuable information to a newcomer."

"Human." Boscha commands. The person in question jumps in her seat in response, and Amity can't discern whether it's out of fear or surprise. "Do you know anything about Eda's schemes? Anything that might give us an edge? We'll consider letting you go if you tell us the truth."

The human presses her lips tightly together, glancing at Boscha uncertainly.

"Uh, you can talk now. Safely," Boscha adds.

"She did start... talking about, um." She cowers under Boscha's looming shadow. "Ambushing you guys at the lake. Or something like that. _Please_ _don't rip my lips off._ " 

"Can you be more specific? An ambush? By the lake?" Lilith prods.

"Well, yeah. I heard you guys were playing Capture the Flag for next week's game, right?" When she sees them nodding, the human continues. "Eda knows you guys take the shortcut next to the lake to hide the flag. She said that once you guys come out after you've finished putting the flag down, she'll attack you guys. But it's really just a distraction so the other half of her team will take the flag from the other side."

Lilith squints in concentration as she listens before turning her attention to Amity. "That makes sense. She has enough numbers to do that." 

Amity agrees. Usually more kids are assigned to Team Owl because Eda's capable of handling many campers at once. 

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Boscha quips, suspicious as ever. "She could be lying to us for all we know to make an easy escape."

"Then we'll shake on it." Lilith holds out her hand to the human. "Untie her."

Boscha unravels the rope binding the human's right side so only one arm is free. 

"Human. If you are not telling the truth about Eda's plans, we'll-" Lilith begins, then stops and turns to Amity and Boscha. "What do we propose as a drawback?"

"We'll beat you up." Boscha suggests.

"Other than physical violence, please."

"You'll have to resign as counselor." Amity says.

There's a shocked silence as the implications of her suggestion sink in. Even Boscha looks awestruck by her comment. But then again, if Boscha's impressed by Amity, she's probably doing something wrong.

"Perfect." Lilith holds out her hand to the human. "Human, we are shaking on the assumption that you have been telling the truth the whole time, and that you will not disclose the things we have discussed in this room to Eda. If you have breached any of these conditions, you will have to resign as counselor immediately." 

The human stares at the hand like it's covered in acid. She swallows hard, then reaches to shake the hand. The familiar blue glow that emanates from Lilith's magic now forms a ring around the two clapsed hands. 

"It's an oath," Lilith says.

"Well, that can't be good." The human mutters. Amity notices how she can't seem to take her eyes off of the ring of magic even as it dissipates into the air. 

A shout cuts through the room, followed by a series of loud poundings on the door. "Hey! I know you're in there! Lily, you better not be doing some human experiments! She's been missing for two hours and I need her back. Now!"

Lilith's back is facing Amity, but she knows her mentor is rolling her eyes- "Edalyn, she's safe. I'll let her go in a minute." -as she lowers her gaze to the human and unties the ropes. When they reach the door, Lilith narrows her eyes. "Remember what you promised."

The humans nods numbly.

Lilith walks over the door and pulls the door open. "She's here, Edalyn. Now stop terrorizing my campers with your ruckus."

"Terrorizing? I think I'll call the police on you for borderline kidnapping!" Amity hears Eda growl.

"Yes, but you won't because they'll recognize you as the person who shoplifted from the nearby convenience store two weeks ago." Lilith retorts flatly. It's not an exaggeration to say that she literally shoves the human out the entrance as she slams the door in her sister's face. 

"Do you think she'll keep her promise?" Boscha asks once it becomes apparent that Eda and the human has left the vicinity. She starts attempting to pick the glitter out of her hair again.

Lilith purses her lips. "Well, if she doesn't... I'll be looking forward to seeing her resignation papers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure amity will learn luz's name. Someday
> 
> I think Team Raven is more cruel than the other teams in the sense that they'll do anything to get what they want. Boscha is definitely the biggest offender of course and Lilith is to some extent (just only when it comes to her sister). Amity....well, amity doesn't really care what they do as long as they don't go too far. This chapter had a darker note to it but I tried keeping it light. This story is meant to be for shits and giggles where Nothing Bad Probably Happens Ever so it will stay just that. Adios!


End file.
